


Perancis dan Inggris

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Bisa dia lihat ekspresi datar yang Arthur tunjukkan, tapi Arthur tetaplah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa di dalam hatinya dari seorang Francis.





	Perancis dan Inggris

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [20/06] - 10.57 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Francis Bonnefoy as France  
> Arthur Kirkland as England

" _GHAAAH_! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMAKANNYA?"

Seorang anak kecil seumuran tujuh tahun menatapnya heran dengan mulut penuh mengunyah _scone_ , Matthew yang ada dalam pangkuan ikut menatap dengan bergeming ke arah sang 'ayah' yang sepertinya terpuruk pada beberapa hal— menatap sengit ke arah Alfred sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sebuah piring berisi _scone_ gosong. Francis yang memangku Matthew tertawa, Matthew mendongak menatapnya.

"Mungkin Alfred sudah tidak lapar. Benar, kan sayang?" Satu usapan pada rambut anak sulung, Alfred mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan sembari bersorak, ' _ya_!' Sore hari ditemani kedua orang tua yang tiba-tiba tanpa sebab berlomba memasakkan scone untuk mereka berdua, kalau disuruh memilih, Alfred dan Matthew spontan beralih pada piring _scone_ kepunyaan Francis.

"Apanya yang tidak lapar— _ack_ , aku baru saja mendengar dia merengek meminta _scone_ tadi!" Arthur mendengus, memaksa salah satu anaknya untuk mengambil _scone_ dalam piringnya, Matthew lari duluan ke balik punggung Francis yang kemudian tertawa. Alfred meminum teguk susu terakhirnya sebelum bersendawa. Kenyang seperti kata Francis.

Mau tidak mau Arthur memang harus membuangnya. Maka dengan perasaan berat hati, kemudian berenjak dari sana hendak membuang makannya. Kecewa memang— mengetahui _skill_ memasaknya memang tidak pernah berkembang, apalagi jika dibandingkan seorang Francis yang sempurna soal urusan memasak. Alfred mendengkur tanda dia sudah tertidur, Matthew entah ke mana bersama bonekanya.

" _No_ — Arthur, kau tidak bisa membuangnya."

Satu langkah sebelum Arthur menjatuhkan sconenya ke dalam tong sampah. "Kenapa? Lagipula tidak ada yang ingin memakannya."— bisa dia lihat ekspresi datar yang Arthur tunjukkan, tapi Arthur tetaplah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa di dalam hatinya dari seorang Francis. Maka dia tersenyum; membenarkan tubuh Alfred yang tergeletak di sofa dan menyelimutinya sebelum menyusul langkah Arthur.

"Aku yang akan memakannya untukmu. Masakanmu selalu nikmat bagiku, _mon cher_."

Arthur tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.


End file.
